1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hazardous fluids processing apparatus and more particularly to a self-contained environmentally secure container module and associated chemical processing and dispensing system which is transportable and meets all environmental quality control criteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many manufacturing industries various corrosive, caustic, combustible and flammable chemicals and other gases and liquids are used and must be carefully handled to prevent damage to mechanical equipment and/or injury to both the environment and operating personnel. Handling or transport of such materials can be manual or by use of sophisticated distribution systems. In most instances, protection of the environment and/or personnel is regulated through the enforcement of federal, state and local codes. Compliance with such codes is normally enforced by building, fire and safety permitting and inspection processes. Compliance is therefore assured on new structures by regulation of the permitting process. However, many existing structures have difficulty in meeting or complying with modern codes due to plant design, available space, or prohibitive cost restraints. Although certain structures may be given exemptions due to grandfather clauses and the like, it is apparent that cost effective means must be provided to facilitate the distribution of hazardous materials in both new and older facilities while providing safety for the environment and personnel, and at the same time complying with regulatory codes.